This disclosure relates generally to vane arms and, more particularly, to testing a vane arm in a simulated operating.
Turbomachines, such as gas turbine engines, typically include a fan section, a compression section, a combustion section, and a turbine section. Turbomachines may employ a geared architecture connecting portions of the compression section to the fan section.
Some turbomachines include variable vanes. For example, the first two stages of a low-pressure compressor of the turbomachine may include variable vanes that are selectively actuated between positions that permit more flow and positions that permit less flow. The variable vanes are actuated to influence flow through the low-pressure compressor.
A vane arm is typically associated with each of the variable vanes. Moving the vane arm actuates the variable vane. During operation of the turbomachine, the vane arm is subject to various loads, such as twisting loads, bending loads, and loads associated with flow through the turbomachine. Designing vane arms may be difficult due to the various loads that must be accounted for.